Donald Stewart
Donald Stewart is the husband of Jacqueline Stewart (Janine Duvitski) and is played by Kenny Ireland. He and Jacqueline are Benidorm's oldest swingers and the pair are normally seen with married gays Troy (Paul Bazely) and Gavin Ramsbottom (Hugh Sachs) and single gay Kenneth Du Beke (Tony Maudsley).Category:Characters Category:Stewart Family Storylines Series 1 Donald and Jacqueline are first seen sitting with married couple, Kate (Abigail Cruttenden) and Martin Weedon (Nicholas Burns), annoying them. When Martin and Kate manage to escape Donald and Jacqueline, the swingers manage to follow them secretly. When Donald and Jacqueline mistake mouthy Madge Harvey (Sheila Reid) for a swinger, sparks fly and when the Garveys win The Solana quiz night, Madge invites Donald and Jacqueline to the trip to the beach, angering her son-in-law, Mick Garvey (Steve Pemberton). Series 2 - 3 In the second season Kate and Martin have gone to a nearby picturesque village where they find Donald and Jacqueline have been using the room for some 'interesting' adult activities. When Mateo Castellanos (Jake Canuso) upsets their friend Kelly they help her own back on him in their own special way. When Madge and Mel Harvey (Geoffrey Hutchings) are having a romantic evening stroll on the beach they bump into Jacqueline and Donald which makes, what is supposed to be the most memorable day of their life proceeds to become memorable for all the wrong reasons! When everything goes wrong on Madge and Mel's wedding day Donald and Jacqueline become babysitters for Chantelle Garvey (Hannah Hobley) and Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes). In series 3 a cockney conman called Gary steals Donald and Jacqueline phone! They also get a visit from one of Donalds old friend Wink McAndrew who scares Jacqueline. Series 4 Donald and Jacqueline do water aerobics instructed by hunky barman Mateo. When Donald has a heart attack in the pool, Jacqueline and Mateo race to get him out of the water. In the following episode, Donald and Jacqueline reveals to Kenneth that he has three months to live. Kenneth then tells his friend Gavin, leaving him shocked. In the final episode of series 4, Donald's belongings are found on a beach and his hat is found in the water. When news hits The Solana, Jacqueline is devastated and is left comforted by Kenneth and Gavin. When Jacqueline, Kenneth and Gavin go to see a widow carer, he turns the two gays and widow away. When Gavin and Kenneth take Jacqueline to the beach where Donald killed himself, it is revealed that it was a gay nudest beach. As Kenneth and Gavin admire the men there, Jacqueline's foot gets tangled in some rope, not realizing the rope is attached to a speed boat! Jacqueline is whisked off her feet. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Donald did not kill himself and that the unusual couple are planning to scam someone out of their money. Series 5 When Jacqueline returns to Benidorm in series 5, Kenneth claims he sees Donald's ghost. OMG Gavin then witnesses this and the pair scream. Donald and Jacqueline then explain their actions, confusing Gavin and Kenneth. In series 5 episode 2, Donald and Jacqueline perform an unusual performance at the dance competition. In series 5 episode 3, Jacqueline performs a dirty dance for the stag nighters. In series 5 episode 5, Donald and Jacqueline join a drunk party and get really wild! And in the final episode, Donald and Jacqueline bump into Donald's dangerous former cellmate, Mr. Big! Series 6 In Season 6 Jacqueline and Donald return to the Solana and start a protest when Joyce Temple-Savage (Sherrie Hewson) does not give them a free holiday, even though she promised them one last year. They finally get a room after Jacqueline chains herself to some sunbeds. In series 6 episode 3, 'Sticky Vicky' is on holiday so Jacqueline preforms the act for her. In series 6 episode 4, Jacqueline and Donald play volley ball against Micheal and Tiger. When Big Donna, a friend of Donald and Jacqueline, passes away in episode 5 they are determined to give her a big send off before scattering her ashes. In the final episode Donald and Jacqueline are invited by their raucous friend Queenie to the Costa Blanca Swingers Association party, where they meet former porn star Pepe De La Cruz and his wife Agnes. Series 7 In Season 7 Jacqueline and Donald have arranged a wife swap to mark their wedding anniversary so Jacqueline arrives in Benidorm Glynn (Alan David) Whilst Donald is in Paris with Glynn's wife, Rhiannon. In the final episode of the series Rhiannon arrives in Benidorm however there is no sign of Donald! At the end of the episode Jacqueline receives a phone call from Donald to tell her he was throwing a surprise for her with the swingers association at the cross. Sadly this is the last time we ever hear Donald's voice because unfortunately the actor playing Donald, Kenny Ireland, tragically passed away shortly after filming after a long battle with cancer. The last episode of the series is dedicated to Kenny 'donald' Series 8 It was revealed during the series 8 premiere that Donald had died from a heart attack in his sleep sometime in 2015; his widow Jacqueline and their friends Troy and Kenneth fulfilled his last wish for his ashes to be scattered over Benidorm from the cliff-side.